malffandomcom-20200214-history
Fight or Flight
The Enterprise finds an abandoned ship in their first week, filled with corpses which appear to have been used for an experiment. What do they do, what do they do?! Summary Image:ArcherDoggy.jpg|Archer: Hey hey hey Porthos... T'Pol: Erm, Captain... Image:PorthosUnderFloor.jpg|Archer: Wait, I think Porthos found his way into the plumbing. Image:HoshiTalkArcher.JPG|Hoshi: Captain, this is ridiculous, there are holes all over the ship! I broke my foot 10 times this morning and, let's just say, Phlox' 'massage therapy' is not very relaxing! Image:Objectionnoted.JPG|Archer: Noted, now be quiet, they're announcing the lottery numbers. Image:Doitnow.jpg|Reed: Alright, Archer wants us to test this new 'Mega Torpedo 2000' system. Image:Frackingsonofa.jpg|Reed: BAH! This ship is a fucking piece of junk! No matter what I do, Windows NX keeps failing on me! Get me a pot of coffee, this is gonna take awhile! Image:ConfessionsofanEnsignMayweather.JPG|Reed: Mmm, good coffee Mayweather: Uh, Lieutenant-Captain, sir...I have a confession...I am in lo... Image:Interuption.jpg|Archer: So, gentlemen, how's it coming? All good? Reed: To put it frankly Captain, sir, this ship is a freaking piece of junk! Image:Whoopyourbutt.jpg|Archer: How dare you mock me with your slanderous filth! This ship is the pride of our space fleet! Now get the torpedoes working before I whoop your ass! Image:Adsgalore.JPG|Archer: Well, looks like they did it, those numbnuts in the armory finally launched ONE torpedo. Status? Tactical Guy: Let's just say, if there was a fly on that asteroid, it would still be alive. Image:Just-do-it.jpg|Archer: *Comm* Fire another torpedo you bucket of shit! Image:TelemetryLost.jpg|Mayweather: It lost control sir, and has hit some random cube of technological goodness. Image:Yousuck.jpg|Archer: REED! For destroying a cube of technological goodness, you get a 10% pay cut. Image:Shutup.jpg|Tucker: This is SOOOOO boring! Let's blow up your mother or something! Log entries *''Captain's starlog. May 6, 2151. So this is how this thing works...'' Deleted Scenes Background Information * This episode is one of the few episodes – if not the only episode – to contain the melody from the series' main title "Faith of the Heart" in the episode score. Of course, nobody cares about the background music half the time so it doesn't matter. * This is the first appearance of the Axanar, a species mentioned twice before on the original series "Court-Martial", "Whom Gods Destroy". They would be seen only once more, in the form of a corpse in the second season episode "Dead Stop". Other than that, they are just another Aotwian. * This is also the first episode to feature EV suits: costumes created only for the series' regulars that would be seen through the run of Enterprise. Despite this, the suits were always 2 sizes too short for the crew. * This episode's premise bears a striking similarity to TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver", to the point where the episode was going to be called "The Booger Maneuver". * The unknown alien ship which attacks the Enterprise is a reuse of the CGI model of a Breen warship (albeit with a different color scheme and ten more arms) which had appeared in various episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. This is the second time the model had been reused as it had previously appeared as the Quarren vessels in the Star Trek: Voyager two-parter '"Workforce". :Thanks to Shran for noticing this by watching the episode 7 times over in his basement. Links and References Guest Stars *Jeff Ricketts as Alien Captain Co-Stars *Efrain Figueroa as the translator voice (uncredited) *Max Williams as Crewman #1 (uncredited) *Brett Baker as Crewman #2 (uncredited) References Amazon; Anchorage; Axanar; Axanar language; Axanar (planet); Axanar cargo ship; Bennett; Caucasian; chloraxine; disilicon; docking arm; EM-33 phase pistol; Hayden; ''Horizon'', ECS; hydro-skimmer; Livinius; methane; Nimrod; nitrogen; phase pistol; Porter; pulsar grid; pulse rifle; Pyrithian bat; Socorro; Sluggo; spatial torpedo; telescope; triglobulin; Xanadu; zymuth gland; aphrodisiac; rhinoceros; black bear; lymphatic system; Category: ENT episodes Category:Episodes